


A Drunken Night

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Finch, still dressed in Brandi’s French maid outfit, ambles down hallway of the Levenstein house, and Steve Stifler drags him into Jim’s parents’ bedroom, wanting more and knowing who 'Brandi' really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> This fic is set during “American Wedding” just after Stifler ‘airfucked’ the French Maid clad Finch.

Paul Finch stumbled down the Levensteins’ hallway, desperate to search for Brandi, one of the strippers hired for their friend Jim Levenstein’s “Buck Night”. Their meaning himself, Kevin Myers and Steven Stifler. Brandi had forced Finch to switch clothes for a kinky role-playing game, which was why he wore a French Maid’s costume and a blonde wig now. He sighed wistfully as he thought of his comfortable jeans. As he passed the master bedroom, he yelped as a strong hand pulled him inside the room and being slammed against the now shut bedroom door.

Steven Stifler smirked and said, “Definitely blackmail material, Shitbreak.” As he scanned Finch up and down, taking in the blonde wig and the black and white French maid’s outfit. He held Finch against the wall with one hand.

“You sure make one extremely gorgeous French Maid.” He announced, adjusting his jeans with his other hand. Finch could smell the heavy of either Scotch or Whiskey on Stifler’s breath.  
“Stifler-” Finch began, but was cut off by Stifler’s mouth covering his own. He gasped in surprise, which gave Stifler the chance to slide his tongue into Finch’s own mouth. Finch could now taste the smooth caramel and warm oaky notes of Jim Beam. Finch let his eyes close overcome with the expertise of Stifler’s kiss, drunken or not. His eyes flew open as he felt Stifler’s hand move up his thigh inching closer to the French Maid’s skirt, intending to pull it up. Finch quickly shoved Stifler’s hand away. Stifler broke off the kiss, breathing hard. He gave Finch a slumberous yet filthy look and leaned closer and whispered, “You want this. You want me. You know it.” Then leaned backward, eyebrow quirked.

Finch blanched and looked away from the imposing figure of Stifler in front of him. There it was. It now was out in the open. Finch knew their mutual friends mistook the tangible tension for enmity between them, but no, it was Unresolved Sexual Tension between them. Always had been ever since highschool, when Finch was the brainy nerd and Stifler as the lacrosse jock and the “Big Man on campus”. Finch looked back to Stifler, who was waiting silently for an answer. Finch quietly said “Yes.”

“Knew you’d say that.” Stifler said smugly. Finch glared at him and spurred by anger and desire, he grabbed him by his shirt and demanded, “Shut up, Steven.” Then dragged him closer and slammed his lips over Stifler’s own before Stifler would argue about using his hated first name.

The two, overcome with desire moved over to the large bed involved in the heated kiss. Finch broke away to get rid of the costume and wig, revealing his nakedness. Stifler gave a satisfied grunt then quickly stripped himself of his own clothing. Regaining control of the situation, Stifler shoved Finch on top of the bed and getting on top. The two men groaned simultaneously as their cocks touch each other’s.   
Panting heavily Stifler stared into Finch’s wondering eyes. Finch stared back, seeing the possessive lust in Stifler’s eyes. Doubt filled him. He should stop this before they went anymore further. Should he? Stifler saw the doubt, ran his hand down to Finch’s hole. He roughly circled it before pushing it in. Finch gasped at the intrusion, then Stifler’s lips was on his again forcefully. Finch’s stifled gasps as Stifler manipulated his finger inside the tight sphincter. Spurred on by the gasps Finch produced, he deliberately added a second finger to add to the heated friction arousing Finch even more as Finch moaned pleasurably. He added a third, making the moans more deep and desperate.

Knowing it was time; he grabbed the pillow next to Finch’s head and stuffed it underneath Finch’s bottom then aimed his rock hard cock at Finch’s slightly gaping hole and pushed.

Finch let out a shriek of pain and shock. Stifler, on the other hand was groaning at the tightness of Finch’s hole.  
“God, you were made for fucking. You were MADE for me!” he said with desire and possessiveness. Once Finch was accustomed to the feeling of Stifler’s large and thick cock, Stifler began to move. He started out slow and steady then quickly as his desire climbed, began to move in a frenzied manner. The sounds of loud sex became louder and wetter as sweat covered the copulating men as they moaned and groaned in unison. 

“Yes!” Stifler shouted as he came, squeezing Finch’s hips as he did. Stifler collapsed next to Finch, exhausted and panting. He saw the still hard cock Finch produced and reached out a hand and roughly rubbed his hand around it until spunk shot out to land on Finch’s stomach. His other hand grabbed a handful of the handy tissues on the bedside table next to Stifler and roughly cleaned Finch’s stomach up. He looked up to see Finch already asleep. He snorted.   
He quickly pulled the quilt and top sheet down, got in between the sheets and pulled the slumbering Finch to his chest, face down on his chest and put a possessive hand on Finch’s delectable butt cheek and finally shut his eyes.


End file.
